so blow me one last kiss
by LadyPooh
Summary: i think that life's too short for this; want back my ignorance and bliss, i think i've had enough of this. Blow Me One Last Kiss. /Will Do more SongFics If Their Requested/ ...::Emily&Maya::...


**A/N: Another one of my attempts to do a Emily&Maya fictional story thing. Enjoy! Read and Review….I'll buy you a virtual cookie. See, I'm buying you something!**

_**white knuckles and sweaty palms from hangin' on too tight. **_

_**clenched shut jaw i've got another headache again tonight.**_

_**eyes on fire, eyes on fire and they burn from all the tears.**_

_**i've been crying i've been crying, i've been dying over you. tie a knot in the rope trying to hold, trying to hold but there's nothing to grab so, I let go.**_

"Maya, I don't think I can do this". The worry and concern in her voice was hard not to hear. Yeah, she was Emily Fields, effortlessly gorgeous Emily Fields, but monkey bars were her weakness. Sure, she was at least 5'8 but these were no regular monkey bars; these monkey bars stood seven feet, nine inches.

The nervousness was getting to her, quickly her head began to pond but she walked towards the green and blue bars quickly wiping the tears from her eyes in one swift movement of her hand.

'Em, you'll be fine. It's just like walking except instead of one foot in front of the other it's one hand in front of the other", Maya explained.

Emily couldn't help but sigh. "Fine, I'll try moving my right hand to the next bar bu-".

It reminded her of the close calls she always had with death, one minute she as fine and the next she was on the ground.

She pouted. "See", she said as she picked a woodchip out of her hair and flicked it at Maya. Her displeasure was short lived. The feel of Maya's soft lips took her to a high; a high only Maya could take her.

Emily couldn't help but groan as Maya's soft pink and kissable lips left hers.

Her girlfriend chuckled at her and ran to the closest swing, blew her a kiss and beckoned her to join.

_**i think i've finally had enough, i think i maybe think too much, i think this might be it for us. Blow Me One Last Kiss. you think i'm just too serious,**_ _**i think you're full of shit, my head is spinning so, Blow Me One Last Kiss. just when it can't get worse, i've had a shit day, have you had a shit day, we've had a shit day. i think that life's too short for this; want back my ignorance and bliss, i think i've had enough of this. Blow Me One Last Kiss.**_

They laid on Maya's bed, hands intertwined, while Maya's other hand slowly stroked Emily's hair.

"Sometimes I'm glad I told her, and sometimes I'm not". The look on her face couldn't of been too bad, Maya sighed and kissed her temple.

"I know. I used to feel that way. Pam just has to get used to us_, will _get used to us, because I'm not going anywhere. Well, unless you want me to".

Emily chuckled. "Nope, you're staying right here forever".

Maya raised both of their bodies up and blew her a kiss and laid back down.

She could feel Maya's smile in the air. "Good, cause I wasn't planning on leaving".

_**i won't miss all of the fighting that we always did.**_

_**take it in, i mean what i say when i say "there is nothing left".**_

_**no more sick whiskey dick, no more battles from me. you'll be calling a trick cause you no longer sleep. i'll dress nice, i'll look good, i'll go dancing alone, i will laugh, i'll get drunk, i'll take somebody home.**_

"I hate you", Maya said with a silly smile. "I hate you too, but only when you're this drunk".

Maya smiled at Emily and whispered in her ear, " I love you Em, can you put more punch in my cup? There's nothing left." Emily smiled and held her girlfriend's hand as she led her to bowl with the water in it instead and poured her a cup.

"Drink this, it might sober you up". It didn't do much.

Maya whispered in Emily's ear , her breath smelling like whiskey, "I'm glad you don't like boys anymore, now I don't have cry over sharing you".

Emily smirked. "Me too".

Emily couldn't believe how good Maya always looked. Her girlfriend walked out to dance floor swiftly, not a stumble in sight and began to remind Emily why she fell for her.

She couldn't wait to take Maya home and watched as Maya blew her a kiss.

_**I think i've finally had enough, i think I maybe think too much, i think this might be it for us. Blow Me One Last Kiss. you think i'm just too serious,**_ _**i think you're full of shit, my head is spinning so, Blow Me One Last Kiss. just when it can't get worse, i've had a shit day, have you had a shit day, we've had a shit day. i think that life's too short for this; want back my ignorance and bliss, i think i've had enough of this. Blow Me One Last Kiss.**_

It was weird how good Maya could make her feel. It was definitely a good kind of weird though. So, when Maya missed a whole day of school she couldn't believe how horrible it made her feel. Maya had the flu. Emily decided to buy her chicken noddle soup and a side of roses. So what if Maya had the flu? She was going to see her anyway and get a kiss in too.

Two weeks later when she got the flu and Maya bought her chicken noddle soup and a side of roses she knew it was worth it. She even got a blown kiss too.

_**Blow Me One Last Kiss.**_

_**Blow Me One Last Kiss.**_

_**i will do what i please, anything that i want. i will breathe, i will breathe, i won't worry at all. you will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear, all the lies, all the why's will all be crystal clear.**_

Her breath was heavy as they "play wrestled". They laughed and giggled and were happy together.

"I won't love you if you beat me". Emily said laughing knowing she was lying. Maya climbed on top of her and whispered in ear.

"Are you sure about that Em"?

Her breath caught in her throat.

"Uh, no. We both know the way I feel about you is crystal clear". Maya smirked and blew Emily a kiss. They giggled and fell back on the bed, their legs tangled.

_**I think i've finally had enough, i think I maybe think too much, i think this might be it for us. Blow Me One Last Kiss. you think i'm just too serious,**_ _**i think you're full of shit, my head is spinning so, Blow Me One Last Kiss. just when it can't get worse, i've had a shit day, have you had a shit day? we've had a shit day. i think that life's too short for this; want back my ignorance and bliss, i think i've had enough of this. Blow Me One Last Kiss.**_

**A/N: Did you survive? Gosh, I hope I did them justice. Their amazingly perfect. Ta Ta for now, come back soon 'k?**


End file.
